Carpe diem
by Helena C. Leighton
Summary: —Se llama sentido común, Jacob —dice Leah, y es suficiente. Renesmee parece cada vez más imperfecta con el pasar de los segundos; la sensación que lo inunda lo hace sentir atado a la Tierra, no a Renesmee. No es como si a Jacob le molestara.


_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Carpe diem •

* * *

Jacob sabe que Leah lo está mirando. Puede sentir sus ojos clavados en su nuca, como si fueran puñales al rojo vivo. Sin embargo no se voltea, deja que aquella sensación de acoso lo inunde, respira profundo y no reprime el suspiro que se le escapa de entre los labios por aquel desafío implícito. Mantiene la calma, como lo ha venido haciendo desde hace años- específicamente desde que la imprimación comenzó a tomar las riendas de su vida. Porque no, jamás se agobió de las rabietas y caprichos de Renesmee, tampoco reaccionó de mala manera cuando empezó a salir y hacer gala de su belleza y de su encantador carácter. Su "supuesto" encantador carácter.

Si Jacob fuera alguien más- una persona normal, en un mundo donde no existieran los monstruos ni la magia... no sería el primero ni el último en darse cuenta de que Renesmee Cullen es la niña más caprichosa y mimada de la Tierra. Pero Jacob es un metamorfo y Renesmee es su imprimada. No puede encontrarle fallos, todo es absolutamente perfecto y nada, absolutamente nada, puede ir mal.

En un mundo donde no existieran los monstruos ni la magia, Renesmee hubiera sido tapa de algún periódico local, abarcando casi toda la página con su foto de graduación, donde se la mostraría sonriente, hermosa y encantadoramente humana. Pero el enunciado la presentaría como otra víctima de un ataque de rabia de un novio desquiciado. "Una lástima", comentarían todos. "Una muchacha tan bella."

Esa imagen se reproduce en su mente como si la hubiera visto esa misma mañana. Es tan vívida que parece real- podría describir con detalle el tono de la sombra que cubre los párpados de Renesmee, la manera en que las comisuras de sus labios rosas se curvan hacia arriba, el ángulo que forman sus tirabuzones de cobre al caer sobre sus hombros pálidos...

Pero Renesmee tiene 7 años, no 18, es inmortal y absolutamente perfecta.

Jacob finalmente se voltea. A diferencia de otras veces, Leah no aparta la mirada. Los ojos negros de su Beta se funden en los suyos, inmutables e inexpresivos, pero llegando a comunicarle un mensaje.

"Sé lo que estás pensando", se ríe, mordaz. "Lo sé muy bien."

A través de los años, Leah ha logrado cavar hondo en su mente. Mientras patrullan el límite de La Push, elabora escrupulosamente su periódico imaginario, le añade nuevos tonos a la tinta del titular, cambia de lugar las pequeñas columnas de noticias sin importancia, incluso logra que los bordes de la hoja se quiebren y tomen un color amarillento típico de un diario antiguo. Tiene el descaro de manipular los artículos linderos haciéndole notar que anuncian la victoria de su equipo de football americano favorito, el bajo índice de asesinatos en Seattle, el nuevo modelo de auto en el mercado- ese tipo de cosas que te arrancan una sonrisa. Relaciona el crimen de Renesmee con noticias dignas de festejarse, tatarea por lo bajo algún ritmo fresco y animado, le taladra la cabeza, insiste, aúlla, desgarra.

Leah es una grandísima perra.

—¡Jacob! ¡Jake, mira esto! —Alguien ríe en la dirección contraria. Leah deja escapar una sonrisita, y su Alfa podría leer en voz alta aquel gesto descarado. "Excelente cronometraje", dice en un susurro cómplice. "...zorra."—, ¡Jake!

Cuando Renesmee lo toma del hombro, y le da un sacudón amistoso, el metamorfo gira su rostro hacia ella y suelta un gruñido ronco desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Algo se quiebra.

Los ojos chocolate con leche de Renesmee parecen cada vez más imperfectos a medida que pasando los segundos. Están muy abiertos; la incredulidad y la cohibición se leen claramente en ellos, pero a Jacob no le afecta demasiado.

Aunque debería.

—¡¿Renesmee?! —Los ojos de Bella no están allí, en su lugar brillan dos topacios monstruosos característicos de su especie. Su perfección es abrumadora y su piel de diamante le envía una punzada de repugnancia en medio del estómago. Tal vez...— ¡Jacob! ¿Qué sucede?

"Tú- tu familia y tu raza suceden. Sólo que no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes", quiere decir, pero se limita a mirar hacia el suelo, donde un pececito dorado se convulsiona desesperadamente en medio del barro y pedazos de vidrio. —Debería irme —comenta casualmente. Cuando alza la mirada, se cruza con los ojos de Renesmee, brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazan con caer a borbotones por sus mejillas—. ¿Estás esperando que me disculpe?

—Sí —responde la semi vampiro. Jacob detecta la esperanza en su tono y pareciera que la niña mujer está recuperando su confianza. Después de todo, él jamás le ha negado nada.

—No lo haré.

Los labios de Renesmee forman una O perfecta de la sorpresa. Sus ojos vuelven a aguarse violentamente mientras una mueca de dolor comienza a desencajar su rostro agraciado. No es como si a Jacob le afectara demasiado. "¿Acabo de romper la imprimación?", se pregunta. Bella, unos pasos más lejos, luce una expresión entre áspera y arisca. Jacob se da cuenta enseguida de que la sensación que lo inunda es una que lo hace sentir atado a la Tierra, no a Renesmee. "Bueno", piensa. "Creo que acabo de romper la imprimación." Su sentido de la realidad parece haberse desarrollado de un momento a otro. "¿Es realmente posible romperla?"

—Se llama sentido común, Jacob —dice la voz de Leah, a sus espaldas.

—Jacob —La diferencia entre la voz mordaz de su Beta y la voz aterciopelada de Bella es abismal, definitivamente—, ¿qué está pasando?

—Creo que acabo de despertar —comenta con mismo tono casual de antes—. Las veo luego.

Como si no comprendiera lo que implican las palabras de Jacob, Renesmee comienza a llorar desconsoladamente y solloza su nombre lastimosamente, su intención obvia. Su madre está a su lado un instante después, envolviéndola con sus brazos de modo protector, aún mirando al metamorfo con ojos perspicaces. No es como si Jake temiera por una reacción inmediata- Bella nunca fue demasiado brillante y tiende a reaccionar muy lento a ciertas circunstancias, intentando entender la situación. Pero su mente está cerrada a cualquier conclusión que implique romper su perfecta burbuja. Así que Jacob se gira y cruza miradas con Leah, que tiene una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro bronceado, pero con una sombra ácida que sólo ella puede llevar.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando llevan ya varias horas recostados en el patio trasero de la casa de los Black, Jacob decide preguntar.

—Intentaste hacerlo cuando todavía formábamos parte de la manada de Sam, ¿no es así?

—Fue un verdadero fracaso. Me sentía demasiado... miserable como para intentarlo de verdad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía que exponer los defectos de Emily, no mi miseria —Jacob sabe que Leah está siendo honesta e intentando dejar de lado su costado desagradable. Se pregunta si su Beta se siente genuinamente feliz por su logro. Sabe que no es malvada (aunque a veces así lo parece), simplemente es terriblemente indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás. "Eso", una vocecita en su mente indica, "sucede cuando son indiferentes a los tuyos"—. Y la imprimación... es francamente ridícula. Te volvió casi tan ajeno a la realidad como los chupasangres a Swan. De todos modos, esa niña siempre fue una imbécil. Mezcla eso con los genes de un fenómeno como Cullen y allí tienes el resultado. Una mocosa mimada de siete años atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Creo que es lo único lógico que tiene la existencia de ese montón de frikis.

—¿Disculpa?

Leah bufa.

—Su inteligencia no compensa su falta de experiencia, Jacob. La mocosa ha vivido durante siete años rodeada de gente que adula su belleza y aparente precocidad todo el tiempo. La visten, la peinan, la pasean en sus autos caros y le aseguran que tiene toda una eternidad para hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Ella no sueña, sólo pide y recibe. Eso es lo único que conoce. La perfección. Y la perfección no existe. No puedes esperar a que sea una niña modesta y agradable si la crían así. Es un resultado lógico.

Y te conozco, Jacob, sé que en algún momento ibas a dejar al lobo de lado e ibas a usarlo sólo para descargarte después de vivir sólo para mantenerla satisfecha. Ibas a lastimarla más de lo que Sam dañó a Emily. Luego, no ibas a poder perdonártelo... y no necesito otro Sam en mi cabeza, Jacob.

—Así que estás siendo tan egoísta como siempre —concluye Jacob.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que lo hiciera por ti?

"Quizás", piensa el metamorfo, pero no responde.

—Si realmente está rota, eso significa que hay otras opciones para ti allá afuera. El lobo no permitirá que no te reproduzcas —continúa la muchacha.

Esta vez, Jacob es el que bufa.

—No soporta estar soltero, el muy cabrón. Es todo un padre de familia. —Leah ríe amargamente ante su comentario.

—Al menos no eres infértil.

Jacob frunce los labios y no comenta nada. Es un tema demasiado delicado para su gusto. Y algo desagradable, también.

—Me debes un viaje —suelta Leah, después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Su Alfa la mira inquisitivamente— Dijiste que íbamos a largarnos de aquí, conseguir trabajo fuera de La Push... y ahora es un buen momento para tomar esas clases de yoga. O tal vez no. Ahora estoy de un humor suficientemente bueno para romper cuellos.

El muchacho rueda los ojos y suspira profundamente. De a poco, las estrellas comienzan a hacerse visibles en el cielo, aunque el horizonte aún conserva un tono violáceo.

—Aún me pregunto cómo lograste que rompiera algo que se supone no debe romperse.

—¿Crees en el destino? —pregunta Leah y Jacob vuelve a lanzarle una mirada perpleja.

—_No _—declara como si fuera algo obvio.

—Carpe diem.

—Exacto.

El silencio vuelve a caer, pero esta vez Jacob se siente más relajado. Está seguro de que podría quedarse dormirse si cierra los ojos.

—Oye, tú —murmura Leah. Su Alfa se da por aludido soltando un perezoso "¿Mhmf?"—. Podríamos intentar... tú y... Olvídalo.

Los ojos del metamorfo se abren de inmediato. Su Beta está ahora sentada en el césped, luciendo muy tensa. Sus manos están cerradas en puños y su respiración está visiblemente agitada.

—Olvídalo —repite, con más vehemencia.

Pero Jacob sabe leerla- después de todo, ha pasado más de siete años a su lado, soportando su constante acoso- y sabe que Leah es lo suficientemente egoísta como para considerar manipularlo para que permanezca a su lado, de una manera u otra. Ayudarlo a despertar había sido el primer paso, ofrecerse como una opción imperfecta es el segundo.

Jacob vuelve a mirar el cielo. Observa como el día se acaba lentamente y no puede evitar pensar en la expresión que usó Leah para explicar su filosofía de vida.

_Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero._

Luego mira a su Beta y decide que, definitivamente, no va a olvidar.

Podrían intentarlo.

* * *

**(PUBLISHED: 03/02/2011)**

**(EDIT: 25/10/12)**


End file.
